


Te amo, Feliz Navidad

by LunaIssabella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Creature'sFic, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: ''Sólo por Harry, piensa, haría y hace cosas que normalmente le darían igual.''Creautre's Fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este Fanfic participa en el ''Festival Navideño 2016: Creature's Christmas'' festejado por las páginas I Love BottomHarry y We Love Drarry
> 
> Este fic cuenta con el cupón #1 para Drarry/Harco
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=63yn4l)  
> 

 

**Te amo, Feliz Navidad**

El sonido suave de un villancico navideño crispa sus nervios, fusila con la mirada el estúpido aparato muggle que, desde que lo habían encendido temprano en la mañana, no dejaba de tocar las melosas melodías que Harry insistía en llamar "música". Suspira irritado, observa al moreno desayunar con apuro para poder salir a terminar las compras navideñas.

— ¿Seguro de que no quieres acompañarme, Draco? —pregunta por milésima vez desde que puso un pie en la cocina.

—No Potter, no haré compras navideñas, no hoy y menos en el mundo muggle —dice irritado.

Casi al instante se arrepiente de la brusquedad de sus palabras al ver la tristeza inundar los ojos de Harry y como sus hombros se hunden. Con un gruñido suspira y toma su mano por sobre la mesa acariciando con suavidad sus nudillos.

—Tengo cosas que hacer y dejar algunas cosas listas para la cena —aclara.

El moreno alza una ceja inquisitivo. Conoce de sobra a su soberbia pareja y ese pedazo de información no hace más que remover la curiosidad Gryffindor de la que tanto se queja.

—Este año es en casa de mis padrinos —le recuerda con suavidad. No necesita agregar que sus padres no están precisamente invitados pues rápidamente una mueca se dibuja en los labios del rubio.

—Lo sé, padre no está feliz de que pase la navidad con... Tus padrinos —a tiempo corta el insulto, no va a provocar una pelea, menos aun si más tarde puede cobrarse el mal trago que teme va a pasar en casa de su primo y el hombre lobo—. Pero de todas formas, debo hacer algunas cosas antes de ir.

—Bien, me tomara un tiempo. Almorzaré con Hermione y Ron —ignora olímpicamente la mueca de desdén y el susurro "estúpida comadreja" de su pareja tomando un poco del chocolate que preparo para el desayuno —, y visitaré a Neville antes de volver.

—Bien, pero si llegamos tarde a la cena me las vas a pagar.

Su pareja ríe y se inclina para besarlo. Ambos saben que su naturaleza le impedirá lastimar a Harry de cualquier forma; sin embargo Draco tiene una gran y vasta imaginación a la hora de ''torturarlo'', y es algo que hace a Harry estremecer.

* * *

 

Cuando está seguro que su atolondrada pareja no regresará de improviso por haber olvidado algo, cosa que no le extrañaría para nada, se pone en pie, cierra la casa mágicamente y procede a sacar un montón de ingredientes y colocarlos en prefecto orden sobre la mesa.

Con una sonrisa desdeñosa apaga la radio antes de ir a su habitación. Camina directamente al armario y con sumo cuidado saca un libro de entre sus cosas.

De todo lo que ha conocido del mundo muggle, lo que menos detesta (y no piensa comentárselo ni por asomo al tonto Gryffindor que tiene por novio) es la cocina, y sobre todo los ingeniosos postres libres de magia. Acaricia las letras doradas de la tapa dura rojiza y suspira, no es que odie a los muggles solo que el desprecio hacia gran parte de la humanidad en sí misma fue transmitida en su familia por sus antecesores, y no por la ''pureza de la sangre'' como atribuían a su familia. De todas las familias antiguas, la Casa Malfoy es la que menos podía hablar al respecto (ni que lo hicieran, claro), pero tampoco irán pregonando por ahí su naturaleza piensa con diversión.

Cortando esos pensamientos baja las escaleras mientras abre el libro en el índice buscando algo lo suficientemente bueno para que el realice. Dos postres llaman su atención pero luego de una rápida mirada a los ingredientes sobre la mesa determina que solo tiene los suficientes para uno de ellos.

—Esto no puede ser muy difícil —murmura para sí mismo lanzando un sencillo hechizo para que el libro flote a su alrededor.

—Empecemos.

* * *

 

Cansado, irritado y sucio de pies a cabeza, Draco se deja caer en una de las sillas de la mesa y cubre su rostro conteniendo las lágrimas.

Había quemado el postre dos veces. La primera por haberse quedado dormido viendo una tonta película muggle de navidad y la otra por haber puesto una temperatura más elevada de la requerida en un intento de acelerar el proceso.

Su tercer intento aún está en el horno y la ansiedad carcome su interior. La sensación de haber fracasado en su empresa hace que la rabia burbujee en su pecho.

—Esto es una estupidez —grita al aire golpeando la mesa.

Las rápidas y secretas clases de repostería que había tomado fueron un fracaso, sus intentos de agradarle al estúpido chucho y al hombre lobo han sido un fracaso.

—No sé ni porque sigo intentándolo —se lamenta frotando sus ojos.

A su mente llega el recuerdo de la sonrisa de su Harry, los ojos verdes brillantes como estrellas y la felicidad que exudaba con el simple hecho de estar en su presencia.

Ah sí, por eso lo hacía; para ver a Harry feliz. Sólo por Harry, piensa, haría y hace cosas que normalmente le darían igual.

"Estúpida herencia" piensa cortando los pensamientos melosos.

Renovados sus ánimos se pone en pie para revisar el cronómetro y con gran satisfacción comprueba que ya es hora de sacar el pastel. Con sumo cuidado abre el horno, saca la bandeja y la deja a un lado para que se refresque mientras prepara el decorado.

De tanto en tanto vigila su creación y una gran sonrisa se le dibuja al comprobar que no se ha desinflado y tiene el aspecto que muestra el libro.

Bien, se dice una vez termina y empieza a decorar, si a sus "suegros" no les gustaba bien podrían metérselo donde les cupiese. Él lo está haciendo por Harry y nadie más.

* * *

 

Harry tararea un villancico que escuchó en la cafetería en la que estaba, abre la puerta del departamento pero antes de poner un pie dentro un suave y delicioso aroma dulzón lo envuelve.

Entra despacio, cierra la puerta y sigue el aroma hasta la cocina. Sorprendido observa una bandeja de cristal con un fino decorado y sobre ella un pastel decorado con estrellas y pequeños árboles de navidad.

—Harry —la voz de Draco le sobresalta y se gira.

Se queda sin aliento al ver a su rubio, vestido con una elegante túnica gris plomizo con bordes plateados, el cuello de corte en V deja ver debajo una camisa blanca y un collar con el emblema de la familia Malfoy.

—Draco te ves... Te ves increíble.

—Gracias, lo sé —se acerca a él y besa suavemente su frente—. No te escuche llegar, si te preparas ahora llegaremos a tiempo.

—Eh si, hm Draco ¿Qué es eso? —cuestiona señalando el pastel en la mesa.

—Un pastel, obviamente —Draco rueda los ojos divertido—, se llama Red Velvet, lo… compré para la cena.

Harry alza una ceja suspicaz y está por decir algo más cuando nota un poco de harina y betún en la punta de los cabellos de su amado; sonríe con ternura y acaricia el cabello de Draco limpiando disimuladamente la evidencia.

—Gracias, sé qué haces esto por mí y lo aprecio —lo besa con amor antes de dejar las bolsas que carga en el suelo y correr hacia la habitación—. Iré a cambiarme, no tardaré.

Draco sonríe y va a la sala en busca de sus propios regalos.

* * *

 

Lo primero que Sirius Black hizo al ver al novio de su ahijado fue gruñirle en saludo antes de ignorarlo completamente y apachurrar a Harry en un fuerte abrazo. Por su parte, Remus Lupin se acercó al hosco rubio para darle un abrazo cálido y una sonrisa radiante. Draco no va a decírselo, pero le agrada mucho Remus y le alegra que haya sido parte de la formación de su dulce Harry, a su primo Sirius no piensa agradecerle nunca, gracias.

Luego de saludos formales, una rápida y amena conversación y más miradas mortales entre Draco y Sirius, un elfo domestico se apareció para anunciar que la cena estaba lista y todos fueron al comedor.

Sentados ya a la mesa y con sus platos servidos, la conversación vuelve a fluir, esta vez solo entre Sirius y Harry; Draco se concentra en no soltar comentarios despectivos y Remus disfruta de su comida sonriendo de vez en vez y asintiendo a las intervenciones de Sirius.

—Trajimos el postre —dice Harry de pronto cuando todos están por terminar.

Draco suspira y hace levitar el paquete que había dejado en una silla aparte para que no se fuese a arruinar su trabajo y lo coloca en la mesa para luego abrirlo y sacar el pastel de allí. Remus olfatea un poco sin poder evitarlo y sonríe al detectar un poco de chocolate.

—Interesante —dice Sirius mirando el postre. — ¿Qué es?

—Se llama Red Velvet, Draco lo… consiguió para la cena —Harry le sonríe y ayuda a su pareja a cortar el pastel y servirlo en platillos de postre.

Remus es el primero en probarlo y una sonrisa ilumina su rostro.

—Está delicioso, gracias Draco —dice antes de continuar. Algo desconfiado, Sirius también lo prueba y abre los ojos ampliamente.

Una sonrisa tira de la comisura de los labios de Draco a la par que el orgullo brilla en sus ojos. Harry toma su mano y la besa en agradecimiento, dejándole saber así, en un mudo intercambio de miradas, que sabe que el pastel no fue comprado sino hecho por su adorable novio (no que se lo vaya a decir si quiere conservar sus partes nobles donde están). El rubio simplemente sonríe y besa su mano dejándole ver en sus ojos todo el amor que siente por él y que no encuentra forma de expresarlo en palabras.

Remus nota el interesante intercambio y sonríe con ternura, feliz de ver a su pequeño contento, así sea con el estirado y pedante elfo.

—Bien, vamos al salón para compartir una copa de noche buena e intercambiar los regalos.

—Sí —Sirius agrega casi saltando en su asiento—, ya casi es navidad, vamos.

Se pone en pie de un salto, jala a Remus para llevarlo al salón. Harry ríe al ver a su padrino tan emocionado y se pone en pie a la par que Draco, pero antes de que este se marche toma su mano y lo mira nervioso y serio a partes iguales.

— ¿Harry?

—Antes de ir quiero darte mi regalo primero —con un respiro hondo Harry saca una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y se arrodilla mirando a Draco mientras la abre. — ¿Te casarías conmigo, Draco Malfoy?

Draco lo mira perplejo, parpadea varias veces temiendo que sea un sueño o alguna ilusión. Al constatar que no se trata de nada de eso una risilla se le escapa y jala a su atolondrado novio para plantar un sonoro beso en sus labios.

— ¿Por qué siempre te adelantas a las cosas Harry Potter? —pregunta sacando de su propio bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo verde y la abre mostrándole un hermoso anillo de oro blanco y como única decoración un hermoso ópalo incrustado en el centro.

Harry mira su propio anillo, una banda de oro con pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas y ríe.

—Como cuando te pedí ser mi novio el mismo día que ibas a hacerlo tú —comenta divertido. Toma la mano de su pareja y con cuidado desliza el anillo en su dedo.

— ¿Cuándo dije yo que sí? —cuestiona Draco divertido a la vez que coloca su propio anillo en la mano de Harry.

—Yo tampoco recuerdo haber dicho que sí —ambo se sonríen con confidencia y entrelazan sus dedos—. Si alguien hace años me hubiera dicho que terminaría así con mi enemigo de la escuela, y para el colmo un elfo insufrible, lo habría hechizado.

—Puedo decir lo mismo —el rubio ríe jalando a Harry para besarlo con todo el amor que es capaz—. Te amo y feliz navidad.

Harry acaricia su rostro con amor.

—Te amo y feliz navidad.


End file.
